Loss of Heart?
by XionAmmy
Summary: General for lack of a better genre. Canada is captured by the Organization XIII, who believes him to be America's Nobody. How can he escape with the other members constantly popping in at the worst possible time? Rated for... I dunno, my paranoia I guess
1. Prologue: The Capture of Canada

The boy raced away from the person chasing him, chin-length golden blonde hair fluttering behind him as his legs propelled him swiftly through the forest. The branches ripped apart his already-tattered deerskin clothing. He tripped over a root hidden by the misty forest floor, whimpering slightly as pain laced up his leg. Ignoring the searing pain in his (probably twisted) ankle, he struggled to his feet, indigo eyes glued to the sky as he ran through a clearing.

"Mother, please," he whispered. "Please, save me!"

"Kid, stop!" a voice behind him called, panicked.

The child turned too quickly, stumbling backwards over the cliff his pursuer had attempted to warn him about. "A-aaaaaah!"

Far above, a majestic eagle screeched, diving after the falling child.

The tiny, delicate-looking boy landed hard on the ground, his head slamming against a rock. The eagle landed nearby, turning into a beautiful young woman with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long, straight hair the color of charcoal.

"Matthew, my baby, I'm so sorry," the woman cried, kneeling beside the child.

"Wh-who are you? Who am I?" the boy, Matthew, asked quietly.

"I am your mother, Matthew," the woman whispered gently. "And you are Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada; the brother of Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America."

Matthew struggled to say more, grasping his mother's hand with slowly weakening fingers. "Personification... of Canada," he murmured, his words slurring together ever so slightly. "Matthew Williams..."

"Yes, my child. I have to go now, but I will always love you," she whispered, squeezing his tiny hands gently. "They will take good care of you, train you well."

"Hey, kiddo, you okay? That was a pretty bad fall," someone called from the top of the cliff. Matthew's mother kissed his forehead swiftly, then stood and darted away into the trees.

"Kiddo? You're alive?" the guy who had been chasing him asked from overhead. His graying hair was pulled back in a ponytail, one eye covered by an eyepatch. He noticed the (now bloody) rock bnext to Matthew's head and swore in alarm. "How the hell can you still be alive? All the physics say you should've died, kid. I guess you're just really lucky like that."

"Who...?" Matthew asked weakly, eyes slipping shut.

"No time for that," the ponytailed man declared, scooping him up gently. "Let's get you out of here, I'm sure Vexen will be able to patch you up." As he spoke, a swirling portal of darkness opened. Matthew squirmed slightly, not particularly interested in entering the spiraling black void.

"Hey, kiddo, calm down, it's not gonna hurt you," the guy whispered reassuringly, walking towards the portal with swift, determined steps. "Everything's gonna be okay, just don't freak out on us."

That was the last thing Matthew could remember before his world faded to black...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it. Don't expect me to say it again. I mean, come on, if I owned them both, would I SERIOUSLY be writing this on FFN? NO, I'd just write a movie about it, duh. SO THERE.**

**ANYWAY, now that my rant is over, I ought to tell you where I got the idea...**

**I was re-reading Hollow by Vithian, and it mentioned the kids getting tested, and so...**

**My brain conjured up Japan going through the tests using the weapons Amaterasu uses in Okami (one of my current video game obsessions)... meaning the rosary, sword, and mirror/shield/thing combo... so they allow him to join and call him the "Avenging Archangel" after he beats the crap out of whatever they sent to test him.**

**Then, of course, I actually *THOUGHT* about it, and decided that, since the America/Canada relationship fits the Sora/Roxas relationship (personality wise) so much better, they assume Canada to be America's Nobody. Enough explaining, though... and if anyone can think of a Organization Nickname for Canada, they get a virtual cookie (with milk, their choice of cookie) if it winds up being the one I use.**

**This is just the prologue, so that's why it's so damn short. Normally, it'd be a LOT longer. Sorry Xigbar's so OOC (for those of you who couldn't tell that the guy who picked up Mattie was Xigbar), but I'M NOT HIM SO OF COURSE HE'S GONNA BE AT LEAST A LITTLE OOC, PLUS HE HAS NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION. I call it "artistic license", so if you don't like it, you can just shove it.**

**OKAY! Done with that. Drop a review if you seriously want this to get updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cannot Be Renamed?

**Okay, before y'all ask,**** yes, Matthew is still human, the Organization just messed up a bit there...**

**And XV is a nameless OC member, who joined after Xion did. His name was Ixion, he was also a puppet, but he was destroyed by an exceptionally strong Heartless while on a mission to defeat a lesser Heartless in the same world. That's why he is not there, that's why no one really cares that he died. Xemnas isn't happy because he had great potential and all that shit, he was just too dumb to actually use it.**

**AND NO ONE REVIEWED! TT^TT I feel so unloved...  
No one gets a cookie, cuz I came up with an Organization Name on my own, NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS... Anyway, I'll reveal his Organization Name later.**

**

* * *

**

"So..." the intimidating man with long, silver hair and eyes like liquid gold began. "According to Xigbar's report, when he discovered the boy, he was already sentient: able to think and speak for himself. However, the boy now has no recollection of the events prior to falling off the cliff..."

"That is correct, Superior," replied a man with long blue hair, golden eyes, and an X-shaped scar on his face. "He fled the instant he saw him, calling the name 'Alfred' and yelping out the word 'maple' when under great distress. Apparently, he fell off the cliff when II tried to keep him from falling off. Ironic. An eagle dove after him, and a woman was at his side when II reached the ledge. By the time he got to the ground, however, she was gone."

"And Xigbar chose to walk rather than teleport because...?" 'Superior' demanded, one eyebrow raised.

"So as not to spook the boy and provoke a violent reaction, sir," X-face replied calmly, handing 'Superior' a file containing the information involving the boy's capture.

He read the report quickly, eyes narrowing. "Saix... call the boy down. He needs to be inducted as soon as possible."

"S-sir?"

"He is far too powerful for us to allow him to slip from our fingers like XV did, Saix. Call him down immediately."

"Of course, sir."

**oOoOoOoOo - Matthew's POV - oOoOoOoOo**

I jump as someone knocks on my door, dismissing Kumajiro (wait... is that his name? Or is it Kumikichi?) quickly before walking over to allow them entry.

A tall man with long blue hair and an X-shaped scar in the center of his face stands in the doorway, his golden gaze intimidating. Suppressing a shudder, I open the door further, waiting for him to say something.

"... Come along, Master Xemnas wishes to speak with you."

I swallow hard, shivering slightly as I follow him down the long hallway. His long black cloak brushes along the floor, fluttering in the breeze created by his movements. "Wh-what does he n-need, umm...?"

"Saix. I am not entirely sure what Superior requires, but I do know it is of the utmost importance," the man, now identified as 'Saix', replies, not even turning to look at me.

Finally, we reach a door at the very end of a long hallway. Saix turns to face me abruptly.

"M-maple!" I squeak, shivering so badly the whole hallway seems to vibrate.

"Try not to stutter so much, boy," he snaps at me. I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

His anger only made things worse. I shake harder, whimpering softly. "P-please d-don't h-h-hurt m-me..."

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I won't hurt you, XVI. Neither will the Superior. Now calm down and stop stuttering!"

I sniffle slightly, wishing I could summon Kumijaki, but knowing that the polar bear cub might view Saix as a threat and attack him. "O-okay, I'll try," I murmur. I can keep from stuttering, I hope, but there's nothing I can do about the shivering.

A small smile graces his lips, perhaps meant as a calming gesture since it seems pretty forced, before he turns to face the door, rapping sharply on the... metal(? It's hard to tell what the material it's made of is, since it's silver but looks more like wood than metal) before entering, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Ah, you brought the child," a deep, powerful voice emanates from the back of the room. Still shaking, albeit not as much as before, I lift my head to see a man with long silver hair and heavily tanned skin, much like that of the woman who explained who I was. Saix nudges me forward, gesturing for me to approach the man at the far end of the room.

Shaking a tiny bit harder now, I whisper "Maple!" and step hesitantly towards the other man. Now that I'm closer, I can see that his eyes are the same color as Saix's eyes.

He shoots me a cold, calculating look. I shift uncomfortably, wishing people wouldn't stare at me so much.

"What is your name, child?"

"M-Matthew Williams, sir," I respond. What does he want?

"Hmmm..."

The letters of my name appear, glowing, in front of me: MATTHEW. I step back quickly, gulping. The letters follow.

The silver-haired man, Xemnas I suppose, stands and moves in front of me. With a flick of the wrist, he sends the letters swirling around me. I bite my lip, watching as they circle me almost protectively, never changing position or order. When they reach the front after however many turns, Xemnas freezes them with another gesture. A glowing red X appears, shattering their order. They fall instantly back into place, the red X excluded from the other letters, which hold a golden glow. As the X fades away, Xemnas blinks, evidently not expecting the letters to react as such.

"Matthew," Saix began, "why don't you wait outside for a bit while Xemnas and I discuss a few things?"

I nod eagerly, scrambling towards the door and slipping quickly into the hallway.

"Have you ever seen that happen, sir? A name ever refusing to change?" Saix's voice asks from inside. "One would think he would want a new name, something to distinguish him from his past self..."

"Perhaps the boy has too strong of a sense of self," Xemnas suggests. "He _was_ sentient from the start, after all. Perhaps he is too intertwined with the Matthew persona to take on a new one."

"Is it possible, Master?"

"It has not happened before, but, as humans say, 'there is a first time for everything', after all."

"So, what do we do now? Does he simply keep his original name?"

"I suppose so, Saix. There is nothing more that we can do about the situation, so I suppose he will continue to be called Matthew."

"... Understood, sir. I will file the paperwork immediately."

"Call the boy in as well, I still need to discover his weapon. Send Roxas, too, when you get the chance. He will be the boy's mentor."

"Of course. I believe he is already on his way down, you told him to come earlier, didn't you?"

"Quite right, I did... I must have forgotten," Xemnas muses. "Well, remind him if he is not here yet."

I take a deep breath to calm myself, but the worries swirling around each other in my mind nullify the effect.

"Hey there, kid. What're you doing down here?" a voice asks. I start violently, turning to the newcomer.

Cerulean eyes stare into mine, blonde hair styled into slight spikes. There is something familiar about him, but I cannot put my finger on it.

The door opens, capturing the attention of us both.

"Ah, XIII," Saix declares, eyes latched on the teen boy next to me. "The Superior would like to speak to you." Turning to me, he continued, "XVI, you too."

'XIII' turns to me, new interest sparkling in his eyes. "Oh, you're the new member Xigbar was talking about? Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas!"

I smile weakly, following Roxas back into the room where Xemnas is waiting for us.

The silverette is standing by a window, staring out into the distance. As our footsteps echo across the floor, he turns to look at us. "Ah, Roxas, wonderful timing. I see you have met Matthew."

Roxas looks confused, trying to figure out my name. "He still has his original name?"

Xemnas nods calmly. "For some reason, he cannot be renamed," he explained. "We do not know why, but our best guess is that his sense of self is too strong to accept a different name."

Roxas shrugs. "Okay... I don't really get it , but whatever."

"You will be showing Matthew here the ropes."

Another shrug. "Okay."

"And introducing him to the rest of the organization later."

"Okay."

"He has no memory, as far as we can tell, perhaps from what happened before he was brought here.

This prompts a different reaction from the other boy. "What? What happened?"

"In a failed attempt of chasing him down, Xigbar inadvertently allowed him to stumble over a cliff."

"WHAT?"

"He was trying to get my attention, to warn me about the cliff," I say softly. In the silence following Roxas's outburst, even a sound that quiet seemed deafening. "I was scared of him, not paying attention to where I was going. I lost my footing when he called out to me and couldn't regain my balance in time. It wasn't his fault."

My face heats up abruptly when I realize that all eyes are on me. My gaze drifts to the floor and I shift my weight from foot to foot, wishing they wouldn't stare quite so much.

"You remember?"

"V-vaguely. I c-couldn't give you any d-direct quotes or anything, I just know what happened," I stutter out.

Xemnas sends me another calculating stare. "... most interesting..."

He shrugs off the strange look as quickly as it appeared. "We still need to learn what weapon you use to fight, Matthew."

"O-okay... Stand back..." I mutter, hoping they will listen to my warning.

I concentrate hard on Kimijiri, picturing the polar bear cub standing beside me. A flurry of snowflakes and maple leaves appears, and Kumijari steps out of the whirlwind and trots over to my side.

Xemnas gives me an odd look. "You fight with a bear?"

I nod slightly. "Kumajiro and I fight side by side."

"Okay, then." Xemnas scratches down a note on the clipboard he is holding - the same one Saix was carrying earlier. "We will teach you to summon and use other weapons later."

He turns to Roxas. "Show Matthew to his room, help him change into his cloak."

Roxas nods stiffly. "Yes, sir," he replies before turning to me. "Ready to go, Matthew?"

After receiving my silent affirmation, he turns to leave. I trail along behind him, Kuma only steps behind me.

As we walk, my mind continuously wanders...

_What will the future here hold for me? Who am I, really?_

_... I don't belong here. How can I possibly escape?_


End file.
